Aku, Orang aneh, dan Cinta
by sun setsuna
Summary: Akihisa dan yang lainnya mempelajari sesuatu tentang cinta. apa saja yang mereka dapatkan? summary mungkin gak nyambung. Lebih baik di baca aja dulu


Yo minna! Ini fic ke dua Sun di fandom Baka to Test~

Oh iya. Ada baiknya sebelum membaca fic ini, kalian berdoa (?) dan membaca dulu fic Baka to Test Sun yang sebelumnya. Judulnya, "Aku, tantangan, dan pertaruhan nyawa." Soalnya ceritanya masih ada kaitannya dengan fic itu.

Selamat menikmati!

**Judul : Aku, Orang aneh, dan Cinta**

**Author: Sun Setsuna**

**Disclaimer: Baka to Test to Syokanjou by Inoue Kenji**

**Genre : humor, romance**

**Rate : T**

**Warning: typo (s), bahasa rada kasar, kayak ada semacam dunia paralel di cerita ini. Mudah-mudahan gak bikin bingung ~ XD**

**Don't like don't flame**

Fic ini berdasarkan sudut pandang Akihisa

Pagi itu di sekolah fumitzuki.

Kelas 2F

Hari minggu, hari dimana seharusnya kami sedang santai dirumah, bermain game, atau melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya. Tapi disinilah kami, kelas 2F. Kelas tempatku dan teman-temanku menhabiskan waktu selama dikelas dua.

Saat ini aku dan yang lainnya sedang ada 'jam belajar tambahan'. Walaupun disebut jam belajar sendiri, yang kami lakukan saat ini lebih terlihat sebagai kegiatan malas-malasan dan main-main.

Srek!

Pintu tua nan lapuk khas kelas kami digeser dan...

"Jepang melakukan perjanjian pada…"

Aku langsung membuka buku dihadapanku dan berpura-pura belajar demi menghindari cengkraman maut Tetsujin.

"Siapa kau?"

terdengar sebuah pertanyaan bodoh dari salah seorang teman sekelasku, Yuuji. Sudah jelas kan kalau yang tadi membuka pinti itu Tetsu-. Bukan, ternyata itu bukanlah dia.

Saat ini tampak didepan kami seorang pemuda sedang berdiri dan menatap kearah kami.

"Ano… apa kau guru baru?"

tanya Himeji-san ragu-ragu.

Aku memperhatikan orang itu dari atas kebawah. Hm… Aku perkirakan usianya 20 tahunan. Tingginya sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Rambutnya yang berwana merah menyala dan mata berwarna biru yang ditutupi oleh kacamata membuatnya terlihat pintar dan- Sial! Dia lebih keren dariku!

Untung saja para anggota grup FFF sedang tidak ada karena bolos berjamaah. Jika tidak, orang ini pasti sudah menjadi sasaran kecemburuan mereka.

"Bukan, aku bukan guru baru disini."

Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kau ini siapa?"

Kali ini giliran Minami yang bertanya.

"Aku seorang author fanfiction, namaku Sun Setsuna."

Mendengar nama itu sepertinya aku teringat akan suatu hal. Aku langsung melempar pandangan pada Yuuji. Dia langsung mengerti maksud dari tatapanku dan mengangguk. Dengan sedikit isyarat balik kami pun melakukan aksi.

Brak! Brak!

"Apa yang ka-"

Bruk! Bruk!

Kami berdua langsung menyerang orang bernama Sun Setsuna itu dan mengikatnya.

Tanpa diduga, orang yang kami cari-cari muncul di depan kami.

"Berani benar kau datang kemari setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada ku?"

Ucap Yuuji sambil menahan tubuh bagian atas Setsuna-san.

"Hei Yuuji! Kenapa kau menggunakan kata 'Ku', harusnya 'kami', kau dan aku!"

Seruku sambil menahan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Aku tidak perduli pada apa yang terjadi padamu Akihisa."

Orang ini benar-benar keterlaluan, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri!

"Kenapa kalian menyerangku?"

Setsuna-san bertanya dengan tampang tidak tahu. Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dan yang lainnya mendapatkan pengalaman yang aneh. kami mendapatkan tantangan untuk merayu. Dan itu berakhir dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Setelah itu aku, Yuuji dan Mutsulini melakukan penyelidikan dan mendapatkan hasil yang mengejutkan.

"Kau kan yang menulis fic berjudul 'Aku, Tantangan, dan pertaruhan nyawa' kan?"

Tanyaku sambil terus menahan kAki nya.

"Da-darimana kalian tahu?"

Kali ini wajahnya tampak terkejut.

"Kau lupa ya kalau kami punya Mutsulini?"

Yuuji menyeringai sambil melihat kearah mutsurini.

"Aku telah memintanya menyelidiki tentang kesialan yang menimpaku. Dan mutuslini melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Mutsulini mengeluarkan laptop miliknya dan menunjukan sebuah profil seseorang bernama 'Sun Setsuna.'

"Tidak kusangka diluar sana ada dunia yang bisa mempengaruhi apa yang kami lakukan disini."

Yuuji berkata dengan nada tidak percaya. Aku pun juga tidak mempercayainya.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus mengikuti Shouko kesemua toko pakaian pernikahan dan harus mendapatkan setruman sebanyak lima kali karena berusaha melarikan diri!"

Yuuji mengutarakan isi hatinya sambil berlinang air mata. Aku turut prihatin. Tapi aku juga mengalami hal yang tidak kalah buruk.

"Karena kau aku mendapatkan penyiksaan dari grup FFF!"

Kali ini aku yang mengutarakan isi hatiku.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak menulis kau disiksa oleh FFF, Akhisa!"

Orang tersebut memang tidak menulisnya, tapi aku benar-benar mengalaminya disini!

""Sekarang kau harus merasakan balasannya!""

Aku dan Yuuji berseru sambil bersiap menyiksa orang tersebut.

Srek!

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kami kembali dibuka oleh seseorang. Kali ini seorang wanita cantik masuk kedalam. Rambutnya yang hitam pajang, wajahnya yang manis, dan prestasinya yang luar biasa membuatnya menjadi idola para siswa dan siswi disini. Sayangnya dia mempunya selera yang buruk dalam memilih pasangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shouko?"

Wanita cantik tersebut adalah Kirishima Shouko, ketua kelas 2A dan juga murid terpintar di sekolah Fumitzuki ini.

"Aku ada dimanapun suamiku ada."

"Ck…"

Jawaban tersebut membuat Yuuji mengeluarkan urat-urat dikepalanya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan orang ini."

Kirishima-san mendekati Setsuna-san dan duduk berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Apa kau benar Sun Setsuna?"

Tanya Kirishima-san sambil tetap memasang tampang datarnya.

"I-iya."

Jawab orang bernama Setsuna-san itu takut-takutan.

"Apa kau orang yang menulis fic 'Aku, Tantangan, dan Pertaruhan nyawa' dan membuat Yuuji merayuku?"

Kirishima-san terus bertanya pada Setsuna-san. Kenapa dia menanyakan hal seperti itu ya? Hm.. sepertinya dia juga ingin membalas dendam pada orang ini.

"I-iya, aku yang melakukannya."

Kirishima-san lalu bangkit dan mentap Yuuji.

"Yuuji, lepaskan dia."

"Ha?"

Yuuji tampak heran dengan permintaan Kirishima-san. Aku pun juga begitu. Kirishima-san mengucapkan hal yang menurutku cukup aneh. Apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu?

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskannya aku akan mencium mu."

Ancam Kirishima-san sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuuji.

"Aku tidak takut. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya!"

Yuuji tidak menuruti keinginan Kirishima-san dan memberikan tampang jengkel. Bagus Yuuji, jangan sampai kau melepaskan orang ini.

"Apa kau sebegitu inginnya mendapatkan ciumanku Yuuji."

Kirishima-san memegangi wajahnya yang tampak memerah.

"A-aku tidak berkata seperti itu!"

Dengan wajah yang memerah Yuuji berteriak pada Kirishima-san.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskan orang yang telah membuatku sengsara!"

"Apa kau menyesal telah merayuku Yuuji?"

Kali ini wajah Kirishima-san berubah jadi muram dan seolah-olah ingin menangis.

"Tu-tunggu Shouko, maksudku bukan seperti itu."

Wajah Yuuji tampak panik saat melihatnya. Walaupun Yuuji itu orang yang kasar tapi aku rasa dia tetap punya hati dan tidak tega melihat wajah Kirishima-san seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyiksa orang yang telah membuatku dirayu oleh orang yang aku suka? Padahal itu adalah pertama kalinya aku dipuji seperti itu oleh mu. Walaupun itu cuma rayuan, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia."

Wajah Yuuji terlihat memerah setelah mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia mengingat kejadian waktu dia merayu Kirishima-san.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan melepasnya. Cih!"

Dengan berat hati akhirnya Yuuji melepaskan pegangannya. Cih dasar pengkhianat! Sepertinya cuma aku yang bisa diharapkan untuk menyiksa orang ini.

"Akihisa-kun!"

"Aki!"

Himeji-san dan Minami berseru padaku disaat aku ingin menyiksa Setsuna-san.

"Ada apa, Himeji-san, Minami?"

Tanyaku pada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Akihisa-kun, apa kau juga menyesal karena aku telah merayumu?"

Himeji-san bertanya padaku sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Eh?"

"Apa aku memang tidak pantas dirayu, Aki?"

Minami juga bertanya padaku dengan wajah agak sedih. Kenapa mereka jadi ikutan bertanya seperti itu?

"Bu-bukan begitu, Himeji-san, Minami. A-aku hanya…"

Sebenarnya aku tidak menyesal waktu orang ini menulis cerita yang membuatku dirayu Himeji-san dan merayu Minami. Itu juga pengalaman pertama bagiku. Tapi setelah melakukan itu aku jadi disiksa grup FFF. Dan aku harus membalas apa yang grup FFF lakukan padaku ke orang ini.

"Akihisa-kun..."

"Aki..."

"Baiklah! Aku senang waktu merayu dan dirayu kalian!"

Akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Cih, wajahku pasti benar-benar merah saat ini.

""Kalau begitu lepaskan dia ya.""

Minami dan Himeji-san meminta hal yang sama seperti Kirishima-san. Dan aku pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Yuuji.

"Dasar tidak berguna."

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu!"

Yuuji itu benar-benar tidak tahu diri.

**-Aku, ****O****rang aneh, dan Cinta-**

"Apa tujuanmu repot-tepot datang kemari Setsuna-san?"

Yuuji mulai mengintrogasi pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Saat ini kami tengah duduk bersama didalam kelas, termasuk Kirishima-san yang tetap ada di kelas kami.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, kalian bisa memanggil ku dengan Sun saja."

"Baiklah, Sun saja."

"Cukup Sun, jangan pakai 'saja'."

Aku memanggilnya sesuai dengan permintaannya, tapi kenapa dia tampak kecewa?

"Kau ini memang bodoh Akihisa. Maksud dari orang itu adalah, kau panggil dia dengan Sun, tidak perlu jadi Sun saja."

Yuuji mengomentari perkataanku. Aku mengerti sekarang. Uu.. aku jadi merasa bodoh sekarang.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari?"

Yuuji kembali menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Aku ingin… curhat."

""""Curhat?""""

Kami semua memasang wajah tidak percaya. Dia datang kekelas kami, yang berbeda dunia, dan ada kemungkinan kami siksa, hanya untuk curhat? Orang yang aneh.

"Iya. Aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku sedang menyukai seseorang, hehe."

Sun menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Eh? Siapa dia?"

"Dengan siapa?"

Minami dan Himeji-san bertanya dengan antusias. Wanita memang senang sekali dengan topik pembicaraan seperti ini.

"Siapa wanita yang malang itu?"

Yuuji bertanya dengan ketus. Sepertinya dia masih kesal karena tidak bisa melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Namanya…."

Sun membuka suara sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Namanya?"

Kami semua menatapnya sambil memasang kuping untuk meneruskan kalimat setelahnya. Sejak kapan aku jadi ikutan tertarik?

"Namanya…"

"Iya?"

"Aku malu mengatakannya!"

""KALAU BEGITU BUAT APA KAU KEMARI!""

Aku dan Yuuji langsung berteriak dengan wajah kesal kepadanya. Orang ini benar-benar pintar membuat orang kesal!

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Akihisa-kun. Memberi tahu nama orang yang kita sukai kepada orang lain itu hal yang cukup memalukan."

"Itu benar Aki. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Uu.."

Aku hanya bisa terdiam ketika Minami dan Himeji-san menceramahiku.

"Lalu, seperti apa ciri-ciri wanita itu?"

Mutsulini yang dari tadi diam mulai penasaran. Sepertinya insting detektifnya muncul.

"Um... Biar aku ingat-ingat."

Sun-san tampak sedang berpikir.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya dia kembali bicara.

"Aku tahu! Yang pertama, dia seorang wanita!"

""PERGI KAU DARI SINI!""

Aku dan Yuuji lagi-lagi dibuatnya emosi.

"Kalian kasar sekali."

""Kau yang membuat kami kesal!""

Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Aku rasa itu kan hal yang penting."

Dia lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang aneh.

"Apanya yang penting? Itu kan sudah jelas kalau seorang pria menyukai wanita!"

"Kalau begitu Akihisa, coba kau tanyakan hal itu pada Kubo."

Kenapa orang ini menyarankanku untuk menanyakan hal tersebut pada Kubo-kun?

"Kubo-kun? Sudah jelas kan kalau dia menyukai wanita?"

"Akihisa, aku sarankan kau untuk tidak menanyakan itu padanya."

Yuuji memegang pundakku dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Yuuji."

Hideyoshi juga setuju dengan perkataan Yuuji, begitupun dengan Mutsulini yang menganggukan kepalanya. Apa yang sebenarnya orang-orang ini tahu dan aku tidak tahu!?

"Tapi ciri-ciri itu terlalu biasa Sun-san."

Himeji-san menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa. Sepertinya dia berharap akan ada ciri-ciri lain yang lebih jelas.

"Tapi itu hal yang penting Himejii-san. Aku ini normal, jadi aku hanya menyukai wanita!"

Sun-san berkata dengan tegas.

"Itu masuk akal. Pria normal hanya akan menyukai wanita."

Hideyoshi setuju dengan ucapannya.

"Itulah kenapa aku menyukaimu, Hideyoshi."

"Aku tarik kembali kata-kataku"

Hideyoshi langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. Aku rasa dia cukup normal karena menyukai Hideyoshi. Bahkan akupun menyukai Hideyoshi.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ciri-ciri yang lebih spesifik lagi?"

Minami kali ini ikut bertanya. Para wanita benar-benar suka sekali dengan hal semacam ini ya?

"Um… ciri selanjutnya, dia memiliki rambut panjang."

"Maaf, dihatiku cuma ada Yuuji."

Kirishima-san berkata sambil blushing dan merangkul tangan Yuuji disampingnya.

Kretek!

Ralat, sepertinya lebih tepat jika disebut dengan mencengkram.

"Wakh!'

Aku rasa Yuuji sangat menikmatinya.

""Rambut panjang?""

Himeji-san dan Minami berkata sambil memegangi rambutnya.

"A-Akihisa-kun, katakan sesuatu."

"Eh? Aku harus bilang apa?"

Aku tidak mengerti dengan tatapan Himeji-san. Gadis berambut pink itu tiba-tiba saja menatapku malu-malu. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku harus bilang kalau sebenarnya rambut Himeji-san botak?

"Berambut panjang? A-apa itu aku?"

Minami ikut bertanya dengan wajah memerah. Ada apa dengannya?

"Kau pasti tidak mendengar ciri pertama yang tadi orang itu katakan ya Minami. Dia itu hanya menyukai wani-tanganku! Tanganku akan patah!"

"Katakan itu dan aku benar-benar mematahkannya!"

Lihat sendiri kan! Minami benar-benar tidak memiliki ciri seorang wanita!

"Lalu, dia tsundere."

"""TSundere?"""

Mutsulini, Yuuji, dan Hideyoshi melihat kearah Minami ketika Sun-san menyebutkan ciri selanjutnya.

"Aku tidak tsundere!"

Dan Minami menyangkalnya dengan tegas.

"Minami itu bukan seorang tsundere. Minami itu orangnya jujur."

Kali ini aku membela Minami. Setahuku, tsundere itu orang yang mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya dari apa yang dia rasakan. Tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah mendengar Minami berkata bohong. Buktinya dia benar-benar mengataiku waktu kesal denganku.

"Aki…"

Minami mengendurkan jepitannya pada tanganku setelah mendengar perkataanku.

"Bagaimana dengan ukurannya?"

""Eh!?""

Mutsulini mengajukan pertanyaan yang tidak terduga dan membuat kami terkejut. Bisa-bisanya dia menanyakan hal memalukan seperti itu!

"Aku rasa dia pettan."

Dan orang itu menjawabnya! Apa mereka berdua tidak punya rasa malu?! Tapi setidaknya jawabannya itu membuatku bisa mengambil kesimpulan.

"Maaf Minami. Sepertinya aku telah salah paham."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sun bilang kalau wanita itu pettan. Kali ini aku yakin kalau orang yang dia suka adalah kau."

Trak!

Apa yang terjadi? Tiba-tiba saja aku tidak merasakan keberadaan tangan kiriku.

"Sun-san, apa kau menyukai Minami-chan?"

Himeji-san menatap Sun dan Minami secara bergantian.

Dari ciri-ciri yang tadi Sun sebutkan, semua memang mengarah ke Minami. Tapi aku rasa dia akan butuh waktu lama untuk mengakuinya. Soalnya tadi dia bilang kalau memberi tahu nama orang yang disukai adalah hal yang memalukan.

"Iya, aku menyukai Minami."

Dasar penipu!

Apa-apan ini? Tadi dia bilang kalau mengatakan nama orang yang disuka didepan orang lain terlalu memalukan! Kenapa sekarang dia mengatakannya secepat ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti orang ini!

"Shimada-san, selamat ya."

"Akhirnya ada juga laki-laki yang mau denganmu."

Yuuji dan Mutsulini memberikan selamat pada Minami. Sementara itu, sepertinya Minami masih tampak terkejut dengan pengakuan Sun. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kesal waktu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Minami.

"A-apa yang kau katakan Sun-san?!"

Minami bertanya dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Minami."

Sun menjawab pertanyaan Minami dengan mengulangi ucapannya.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"Apa salah jika aku menyukaimu?"

Tanya Sun pada Minami.

"Ti-tidak sih, tapi…."

Minami menundukkan pandangannya dengan malu-malu. Aku penasaran dengan jawaban Minami.

"Tapi kita kan baru bertemu. Jadi aku tidak bisa menyukaimu begitu saja."

Aku rasa itu cukup masuk akal. Cukup sulit untuk menyukai orang yang baru saja kita temui.

"Selain itu, aku juga sudah punya orang yang aku suka."

Eh!? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Minami punya seseorang yang dia sukai. Tapi kenapa dia melihat kearahku? Apa dia kira aku tahu siapa orang tersebut? Kau salah Minami, aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti kok, hehe…"

"""EH!"""

Kami semua kembali terkejut mendengar tanggapannya, begitu santai. Sebenarnya dia ini benar suka dengan Minami atau tidak sih!? Tidak akan aku maafkan jika dia seenaknya mempermainkan perasaan Minami .

"Kau mengerti?"

Minami bertanya padanya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu Minami, tapi kita hidup di dunia yang berbeda. Jadi kita tidak mungkin bersama."

"D-dunia yang berbeda? A-apa jangan-jangan kau ini sebenarnya hantu!?"

Aku langsung mundur beberapa langkah dari orang tersebut. aku tidak mau kalau dia tiba-tiba membawaku ke dunia nya.

"Kau ini memang bodoh Akihisa."

"Apa maksudmu Yuuji?"

Lagi-lagi Yuuji mengataiku bodoh. Wajarkan kalau aku takut mati?

"Maksudnya dia bukan berasal dari dunia ini adalah, dia berasal dari dunia lain. Dunia yang mirip seperti dunia kita, tapi memiliki sedikit perbedaan. Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskannya padamu sebelumnya."

Uu.. sejujurnya aku hanya sedikit mengerti penjelasan yang diberikan Yuuji. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu kalau dia bukan dari dunia hantu.

"Selain itu, aku juga memiliki orang lain yang sangat ku sukai."

Sun meneruskan kalimatnya sambil tersenyum. Alasan yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Minami.

"Jadi, dapat kuambil kesimpulan kalau saat ini kau sedang menyukai seorang wanita dengan ciri-ciri berambut panjang, tsundere, dan pettan."

Hideyoshi mengambil kesimpulan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sun.

"Lalu, sudah sejak berapa lama kau menyukai wanita itu?"

Tanya Hideyoshi.

"Um… Aku rasa sudah hampir dua tahun."

"Sudah selama itu dan kau masih belum mengatakan perasaanmu? Ya ampun."

Hideyoshi menanggapi dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Aku rasa bukan hal yang mudah untuk terus menyimpan perasaan pada seseorang yang belum jelas hubungannya selama bertahun-tahun. Entah aku harus mengatakan orang ini sebagai orang yang setia atau bodoh?

'Aku sudah menyukai Aki sejak dikelas satu, dan aku juga belum berani mengatakannya.'

'Aku menyukai Akihisa-kun sejak kami masih sama-sama disekolah dasar. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum siap mengatakan perasanku padanya.'

Minami dan Himeji-san menatap ku dengan pandangan sayu. Apa mereka sedang mengasihaniku?

"Menunggu untuk hal yang tidak pasti selama hampir dua tahun. Aku rasa itu hal yang menggelikan."

Yuuji memberikan tanggapan dengan nada merendahkan.

"Aku menunggumu lebih dari itu Yuuji. Dan aku tidak menyerah."

Kirishima-san menatap Yuuji dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Itu karena kau itu tidak normal."

"Kau salah. Itu karena kekuatan cinta."

Trek

"BADANKU!"

Kirishima-san memberikann pelukan yang sangat erat pada Yuuji. Aku bisa merasakan seberapa besar rasa cinta Kirishima-san dari teriakan Yuuji. Kau harusnya bersyukur ada orang yang sangat menyukaimu Yuuji.

"Sun-san, apa yang membuatmu belum mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada gadis itu? Apa kau takut ditolak?"

Minami bertanya ragu-ragu. Mungkin dia takut menyakiti perasaannya.

"Bukan karena itu. Mengenai hasilnya, aku sudah bisa memperkirakannya."

Sun menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Apa kau yakin dia akan menerimamu."

"Tidak. Aku memperkirakan yang sebaliknya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan menolakku, hehe."

Dia tahu kalau akan ditolak, tapi dia malah tertawa, aku rasa pikirannya sedikit terganggu.

"Dari sikap yang selama ini dia tunjukan, aku rasa dia hanya menganggapku hanya sebagai teman. dan aku pun juga merasa tidak pantas untuknya."

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu Sun-san!"

Himeji-san berseru dengan nada sedikit tinggi. Kenapa dia jadi bersemangat seperti ini?

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu! Segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi! Kau tidak akan tahu sampai kau benar-benar melakukannya! Yang penting kau harus terus berjuang untuk persaanmu! "

Himeji-san benar-benar bersemangat.

"Himeji-san."

Sun mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar kata-kata Himeji-san. Aku rasa kata-kata Himeji-san ada benarnya. Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sampai kita mencobanya. Aku sudah membuktikannya setelah melewati berbagai pertarungan Syokanju.

"Kalau kau tidak takut ditolak, lalu apa yang kau takutkan sampai-sampai kau tidak berani mengatakan perasaanmu?"

Hideyoshi kembali bertanya.

"Yang aku takutkan adalah, dia akan menjauhiku kalau dia tahu aku menyukainya."

Brak!

"Alasan macam apa itu!"

Aku menjadi kesal dengan jawabannya. Kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu?

"Menyukai orang lain itu adalah hak setiap orang! Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan orang lain atas perasaan yang dimilikinya. Jika memang dia temanmu, seharusnya dia tidak akan menjauhimu meskipun kau mengatakan persaanmu padanya!"

"Pikiranmu terlalu dangkal Akihisa."

Yuuji kembali berbicara dengan nada merendahkanku.

"Apa maksudmu Yuuji!?"

"Diluar sana, ada orang-orang, khususnya para wanita, yang akan menjauhi orang yang menyukainya."

"Kenapa harus seperti itu? Apa alasan mereka melakukannya?"

Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang seperti itu melakukannya. Apakah dia tidak menghargai perasaan orang menyukainya?

"Kau memang terlalu baik Akihisa."

Sun memujiku sambil tersenyum.

"Andai setiap orang sepertimu mungkin hidup akan lebih tenang."

"Andai setiap orang seperti Akihisa, kita akan terus hidup dijaman batu."

Yuuji kembali mengatakan hal yang kejam. Apa aku sebodoh itu?

"Tapi tidak semua orang sama sepertimu Akihisa. Mereka punya alasan kenapa mereka menjauhi orang yang menyukainya."

Sun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Alasan seperti apa?"

Tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.

"Dari yang aku amati, ada diantara mereka yang melakukannya karena mereka merasa risih dengan orang-orang yang menyukai mereka. Mereka merasa orang-orang yang menyukai mereka tersebut tidak pantas untuk menyukai mereka."

"Itu jahat sekali!"

"Tapi sebagaian lain melakukannya karena mereka tidak ingin orang yang menyukainya itu terus menaruh harapan kosong padanya, karena itu hanya akan menyakiti orang tersebut. Meskipun begitu, aku berharap kalau dia tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Uu.."

Aku sedikit mengerti alasan yang terakhir, tapi tetap saja itu terlalu kejam. Apakah mereka tidak bisa untuk sekedar tetap berteman?

"Aaa! Onee-chan! Baka Onii-chan!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Bukan memanggil namaku sih, tapi aku tahu kalau panggilannya itu ditujukan olehku. Cuma ada satu orang yang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Yo, Hazuki-chan."

Aku menyambut kedatangan seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan teman sekelasku.

"Hazuki, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Teman sekelasku, Minami, dan juga kakak dari anak manis tersebut bertanya pada Hazuki yang kini sedang duduk dipangkuanku.

"Baka Onii-chan sudah janji akan bermain dengan Hazuki desu, hihi."

Jawab Hazuki sambil menatap kearahku dan tertawa kecil.

"Oi Aki! Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sekarang kita lagi sekolah?"

Minami menatapku dengan tatapan marah.

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Aku memang berjanji untuk bermain dengan Hazuki, tapi waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau Tetsujin akan menyuruhku datang ke sekolah hari minggu ini.

"Ne, baka Onii-chan, kita mau main apa desu?"

Hazuki bertanya padaku dengan wajah yang penuh harap. Aku tidak mungkin tega mengatakan tidak jadi bermain dan melunturkan senyum di wajahnya yang polos ini. Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mengajaknya bermain di jam sekolah seperti ini. Apa yang harus aku katakan!? Seseorang! Tolong aku!

"Kau Hazuki ya?"

Tiba-tiba Sun bertanya pada Hazuki-chan.

"Iya! Namaku adalah Hazuki desu!"

Jawab Hazuki sambil tersenyum penuh semangat.

"Namaku Sun Setsuna. Salam kenal."

"Salam kenal juga. Aka Onii-chan."

""Aka?""

Aku dan Sun mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Iya desu. Soalnya warna rambut Onii-chan ini warnanya merah desu." (red: merah=aka)

"Oh, begitu ya."

Sun hanya bisa menanggapinya sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Hm.. Aka? Bagiku terdengar seperti Baka.

"Oh iya Hazuki-chan. Boleh aku ikut bermain?"

Ada apa dengan orang ini, seenaknya saja mau ikut bermain disekolahku.

"Aku terserah Baka Onii-chan saja. Bagaimana Onii-chan?"

Hazuki-chan bertanya sambil melihat kearahku untuk meminta persetujuan. Aku melihat kearah Sun yang menatapku dengan tatapan 'Aku tahu masalahmu. Serahkan ini padaku.' Jadi seperti itu ya. Baiklah, aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan percayakan ini padanya.

"Baiklah, kita akan main sama-sama dengannya."

"YEA!"

Hazuki berseru dengan riang mendengar jawabanku.

"Kita mau main apa Onii-chan?"

Hazuki-chan kembali bertanya padaku, dan aku memintanya untuk bertanya pada Sun. Aku tidak puny aide sama sekali soalnya.

"Kita mau main apa Aka Onii-chan?"

"Permainan ini disebut 'mendengarkan dan memberi tanggapan'."

Sun menyebutkan sebuah permainan yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Permainan apa itu?

"Um… bagaimana cara memainkannya desu?"

Dan tampaknya Hazuki-chan juga tidak mengerti permainan apa itu.

"Baiklah, disini Aka Onii-chan akan menceritakanmu sebuah cerita. Nanti kau harus mendengarkan baik-baik dan memberikan tanggapan atau pertanyaan."

Sun mulai menjelaskan permainan yang dikatakannya. Aku mengerti sekarang. Nampaknya dia membuat permainan yang tetap bisa aku dan Hazuki-chan lakukan didalam kelas. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu.

"Jika tanggapan atau pertanyaanmu bagus, Akihisa akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan."

Orang ini sedang menjebakku! Dasar penghianat. Awas kau ya. Aku tidak akan mau berma-

"Hazuki mau main itu! Hazuki mau jalan-jalan dengan Baka Onii-chan "

Hazuki kembali berseru dengan riang setelah mendengar kata hadiah. Uu.. sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti permainan yang disarankannya.

"Pada suatu hari…"

Sun lalu mulai bercerita, dan Hazuki telah bersiap mendengarkannya. Aku penasaran, cerita seperti apa yang disampaikannya.

"…Ada seorang pria yang menyukai seorang wanita. Tapi si pria tersebut tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya karena-"

ITU KAN CERITA TENTANG CURHATANNYA TADI!

Apa orang ini tidak bisa menceritakan kisah anak-anak atau dongeng yang lebih cocok untuk Hazuki?

"Oi S-"

Aku mencoba menghentikannya, tapi dia segera mengedipkan matanya -memintaku untuk percaya padanya. Cih. Sepertinya aku harus membiarkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dia menghentikan ceritanya-tepat dibagian mengenai alasan kenapa wanita yang disukai menjauhi orang yang menyukainya.

"Um.. Hazuki tidak begitu mengerti apa yang kau katakan desu."

Hazuki menunjukkan wajah murung ketika Sun berhenti bercerita. Sepertinya dia cukup kesulitan untuk memahami ceritanya. Tapi itu wajar untuk seorang anak SD untuk memahami masalah percintaan. Bahkan aku pun tidak terlalu paham. Tapi dengan begini aku jadi tidak perlu mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi uang jajanku sedang tidak cukup. Selain itu, nyawaku bisa dalam bahaya jika grup FFF sampai tahu akan hal ini. Dan entah kenapa Minami dan Himeji juga terus menatapku denga aura membunuh sejak kami mulai bermain.

"Yang bisa Hazuki mengerti cuma…"

Hazuki mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang tadi didengarnya.

"Pria tersebut benar-benar menyukai si wanita, tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya karena suatu alasan yang cukup membingungkan bagi Hazuki untuk mengerti."

Hidupku! Uang jajanku!

"Kau pintar sekali Hazuki. Kau sudah 90 persen benar."

Sun-san mengusap-usap kepala Hazuki tanpa menghiraukanku yang sedang meratapi masa depanku.

"Benarkah? Apa itu berarti aku akan mendapatkan hadiah?"

Hazuki bertanya dengan riang.

"Aku rasa kau cukup pantas untuk mendapatkannya."

"Yea!"

Hazuki berseru dengan riang. Dan sebaliknya aku jadi semakin murung.

"Ne, Hazuki, darimana kau tahu hal serumit itu?"

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menanyakannya. Soalnya ini cukup aneh. Hazuki itu kan masih SD, darimana dia tahu masalah percintaan seperti ini.

"Soalnya ceritanya mirip dengan apa yang Onee-chan sering cerit-"

"HAZUKI!"

"Guah!"

Minami langsung berlari untuk menutup mulut Hazuki setelah sebelumnya menendangku sampai mental.

"Kenapa kau menendangku Minami?"

"Itu karena kau tidak boleh mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Hazuki!"

"Kalau begitu kan kau cuma perlu meunutup mulut Hazuki tanpa harus menendangku!"

Ada apa dengan Minami? Kenapa dia begitu kejam padaku?

"Tapi permainan kita belum selesai. Kau baru akan mendapatkan hadiah jika permainan ini sudah selesai."

Sun kembali berkata. Fiuh~ kalau ceirta nya semakin panjang ada kemungkinan kalau Hazuki akan menjadi bingung dan berhenti bermain dan aku bisa selamat.

"Baiklah, Hazuki mengerti, silahkan diteruskan!"

"…."

Tik

Tik

Tik

"Kenapa?"

Kami semua bertanya ketika Sun-san hanya diam saja.

"Maaf, aku lupa harus menceritakan apa lagi, hehe.."

Tidak bagus! Ini tidak bagus! Kalau dia berhenti bercerita, maka itu artinya permainannya sudah berakhir, dan itu berarti aku harus memberikan hadiah pada Hazuki. Berpikir Akihisa! Berpikir!

Tring!

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Aku mempertaruhkan masa depanku pada pertanyaan ini.

"Um… Apakah dia teman sekelasmu?"

"Tidak, dia 7 tahun lebih muda dariku."

Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Hazuki! Menjauh dari orang itu!"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Minami langsung menarik adiknya dari hadapan Sun.

"Himeji-san, panggilkan polisi!"

"Baik!"

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian pikirkan?"

"Lolicon!"

Seru Minami sambil menyembunyikan Hazuki-chan dibelakang punggungnya. Aku mengerti perasaan Mina-

"Kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti Akihisa?"

"Kenapa kau bawa-bawa aku?!"

"Akihisa, kau memberi dampak buruk pada orang lain."

"Kenapa kau juga ikut menyalahkanku Mutsulini?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Walaupun usia kami berbeda cukup jauh, tapi saat ini dia sudah seumuran kalian! Jadi di sudah bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Tetap saja usia kalian terlalu jauh!"

Sun dan Minami berseru satu sama lain.

"Ne Onee-chan, apa cinta itu terpengaruh usia?"

Tiba-tiba Hazuki bertanya pada Minami dengan wajah muram. Apa dia menyukai orang yang jauh lebih tua? Aku tidak akan memafkan orang yang memanfaatkan kepolosan Hazuki untuk kepuasannya.

"Itu… um… Onee-chan rasa sebenarnya itu tidak terlalu masalah."

"Benarkah?"

"I-iya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Hazuki akan terus menyukai baka Onii-chan desu!"

Hazuki-chan berseru sambil meloncat dan memelukku. Ja-jadi orang yang disukai Hazuki itu adalah aku ya? Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya serius, jadi aku tidak sadar. Apakah itu berarti aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri?

""Lolicon.""

"Aku bisa mendengar kalian, Mutsulini! Hideyoshi!"

Mereka berdua berbisik satu sama lain, tapi suara mereka cukup jelas bagiku.

"Baka Onii-chan, apa kau tidak suka denganku?"

Hazuki-chan bertanya padaku sambil mengembungkan pipinya padaku.

"Uu…"

Aku tidak bisa memberikan komentar pada jawaban Hazuki. Ini bukan berarti aku suka atau tidak suka dengannya. Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, setiap orang boleh menyukai siapapun. Tapi untuk keselamatanku lebih baik aku diam saja.

"Kenapa kau menyukainya Sun-san?"

Tanya Hideyoshi pada Sun.

"Karena aku merasa nyaman saat bersamanya."

"Nyaman?"

"Iya. Saat-saat bersamanya adalah saat yang sangat menyenangkan. Senyumnya, tawanya, wajah lucunya. Semuanya membuatku bahagia. Bahkan aku sering memimpikannya."

""Dasar kau mesum!""

"Tentu saja bukan mimpi yang seperti itu!"

Dia bilang kalau dia sering memimpikannya 'kan? Mimpi apa lagi selain mimpi mesum?

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu pada orang yang ku sayangi, walaupun cuma dalam mimpi sekalipun!"

Sun berseru dengan wajah memerah.

"Lalu apa yang kau mimpi kan?"

"Aku cuma bermimpi mengobrol atau berjalan-jalan dengannya."

"Tidak menarik."

Mutsulini langsung mematikan kembali recorder yang dipegannya. Apa tadi dia bermaksud untuk merekamnya jika mimpi tersebut adalah mimpi mesum?

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita lain saja? Aku rasa kau sudah terlalu lama menunggu."

Yuuji berkata sambil melirik kearah Kirishima-san.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya, hehe. Entah kenapa, disaat aku melihat wanita lain, walaupun cantik sekalipun, aku selalu teringat kepadanya. Kepribadiannya, sifatnya, semuanya begitu menarik bagiku. Dia bukan wanita murahan. Dia begitu spesial."

"Kau juga begitu spesial bagiku Yuuji."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan jika kau ditolaknya?"

"Yuuji, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa Kirishima-san."

"…"

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Kemungkinan besar dia akan menolakku. Tapi asalkan aku bisa tetap berteman dengannya, memberikan yang terbaik untuknya, membuatnya bahagia. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Sun mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan bohong!"

Tapi sepertinya Hideyoshi tidak sependapat dengan perkataannya. Bahkan aku pun bisa melihat senyumnya yang barusan itu terlihat dipaksakan. Aku rasa dia perlu berlatih lagi dalam berakting.

"Mana bisa kau bahagia jika orang yang kau sukai bersama dengan orang lain!"

Himeji-san pun ikut mengatakan pendapatnya.

"Mengetahui orang yang disukai menyukai orang lain. Itu sangat menyedihkan."

Sepertinya Minami juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian."

Sun sedikit terharu mendengarnya.

"Tapi cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dipaksakan. Cinta itu datang dari hati. Kebahagiannya lebih penting."

Tambahnya memberikan penjelasan.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan cintaku pada mu. Iya kan Yuuji? "

"Lebih baik kau singkirkan teaser itu dulu jika kau ingin aku menjawabnya, Shouko."

Aku mulai sedikit mengerti alasannya. Ternyata masih banyak hal yang masih aku belum mengerti tentang cinta.

"Apa kau ada rencana untuk mengatakan perasaanmu?"

Aku kembali mengajukan pertanyaan. Aku mulai sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan.

"Tentu. Aku akan melakukannya jika waktunya datang."

"Kapan?"

"Disaat yang tepat."

"Kapan?"

"Disaat aku cukup yakin untuk mengatakannya."

"Kapan?"

"Disaat aku siap menerima keputusannya."

"KAPAN?"

"MANA AKU TAHU!

Dia sudah bercerita sampai sejauh ini tapi belum bisa mengambil tindakan. Sebegitu sulitkah pertimbangan yang harus dia pikirkan?

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih kalian mau mendegarkan curhatanku."

"Sama-sama. Senang bisa membantu."

Himeji-san membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan dan mengantarkan Sun-san ke depan pintu.

"Aka Onii-chan, bagaimana dengan permainannya?"

Hazuki-chan menarik lengan baju Sun-san sebelum dia keluar. Gawat! Aku hampir lupa dengan permainan ini!

"Kau menang Hazuki-chan. Kau telah menyimak ceitaku dengan baik. Ini ada hadiah untukmu."

Sun memberikan sebatang cokelat pada Hazuki-chan.

"Terima kasih, Onii-chan."

Hazuki tampak senang waktu menerimanya. Hm.. sepertinya aku tidak perlu unt-

"Silahkan minta hadiahnya utamanya pada Akihisa. Sampai jumpa semuanya!"

"Jangan lari kau!"

"Baka Onii-chan, aku mau ke taman ria sore ini, hihihi."

Aku rasa aku tidak akan masuk sekolah esok hari.

**FIN**

Fic ini Sun buat untuk orang yang Sun sayangi. Kalau dia baca ini pasti dia tahu kalau dia yang Sun maksud. Mudah-mudahan aja dia gak marah dan ngejauhin. Doakan ya teman-teman.

Silahkan berikan tanggapan, kiritik, saran, atau mungkin ada yang punya pengalaman yang sama. Silahkan sampaikan melalui review. Sun akan sangat senang menerimanya :D mata ashita~ wassalam~

**Baka to Test pertanyaan:**

**Pertanyaan**: Peribahasa apa yang memiliki arti yang mirip dengan, "Sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui."

**Jawaban Himeji Mizuki**: Sambil menyelam minum air.

**Komentar guru**: tepat sekali. Peribahasa diatas memiliki arti melakukan dua pekerjaan sekaligus atau melakukan satu pekerjaan tapi mendapat dua hasil.

**Jawaban Yoshii Akihisa**: Sambil menyelam kemudian tenggelam.

**Komentar guru**: lebih baik kau jangan bermain di air Yoshii.

**Jawaban Shimada Minami: **sambil menyelam bermain air.

**Komentar guru: **pak guru ingin tahu permainan apa yang kau mainkan di dalam air Shimada-san.


End file.
